New beginnings
by juliette01
Summary: Sequel to "Red hope" about Aya accommodating to her new life with Razer, the marriage of our favorite couples from GLTAS as well some surprises from myself. Rated T for some terms, but nothing more. Aya receives something special and Razer as well. For more, read it please. Razaya on the way.
1. Chapter 1: A fresh start

_Sequel to "Red hope"about Aya accommodating to her new life with Razer, the marriage of our favorite couples from GLTAS as well some surprises from myself. I have a writer-block at "GL:TAS CONTINUE" and I will focus on something else until I had more ideas. Enjoy it._

_I own nothing cuz if I did, we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Razer and Aya headed to their new home hand in hand. Actually, it was Razer's old house, it wasn't destroyed unless you count a part of the outer wall. However, they could live in there and Razer planed on remedying the wall in a few days.

They entered the house, he leading the way.

"You should eat something, Aya."

"I am not hungry."

"But ..."

"Not right now, anyway. I will eat later."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise , my love."

Razer kissed her forehead and added

"I guess I need to show you the city. Would you like to see it?"

"Of course."

He took her hand and showed her the city . It took almost all day , and Aya enjoyed every moment spent with Razer. But, even she was aware of the looks her boyfriend was receiving from the unmarried girls. On his planet, the married girls have their head covered while the unmarried or engaged ones had it uncovered. Aya was, to her surprise, a bit jealous even though she knew that Razer does not care about other girls and that he gave them no attention. She will experience this all her life, whether she likes it or not. But she did not like it. At all.

She also, isn't the only one jealous. Some of the men were staring intensely at her and seemed interested in her. And she knew that Razer wasn't happy with that. She was very aware of the hateful look that Razer throw them. But she was happy too. _He's cute when he's nervous_, Aya observed. Thanks to the looks she received, Razer finished the walk in such a hurry that one could think that he persuaded someone instead of walking.

Before they went to their house, they bought some food. Then, Razer prepared something and Aya ate a bit. She did not want to have too much to digest overnight, especially when she had to get used to her new body functions.

After dinner they went into their new bedroom which actually was Razer and Ilana's old bedroom. Aya has powered off her ring, remaining in her old clothes. She climbed into bed and she hugged her knees, waiting for Razer to prepare for the night. He has powered off his ring, remaining in his original outfit. He changed into something comfortable for the night, being a pair of pants, while Aya tried not to look at him which she failed. But her eyes put themselves on him. However, if he observed, he wouldn't let her know even with the red in his cheeks, which she found cute. Aya was also blushing, her cheeks having a dark shade of green.

After he finished, he climbed into the bed, kissed her cheek and said

"Good night, my love!"

Aya smiled and responded 'good night' and then added

"I don't know how ..."

"'You don't know how?'"

"To sleep."

"It is not hard. You need to relax, let your mind drift and your body will follow."

"Let my mind drift?" she repeated.

"Yeah, it's like when your mind ... shut itself down."

"Like I was when Drusa controlled me?"

"Well, yeah, I guess it's something like this, but you will don't do anything."

"I think I understand. Thank you, Razer!"

"You're welcomed. Sleep well, my love."

"Good night, Razer."

(Almost two hours later)

Aya was getting frustrated. She was turning in the sheets while Razer was asleep near her. She didn't want to wake him up so she was silent. It seemed the sleep was far from her and she didn't like it. Even she was tired she couldn't sleep. She remembered how on so many nights in the Interceptor her sensors picked up Razer's vitals when he couldn't sleep. Actually, he slept little because of the nightmares. Aya sighed and got up, once again hugging her knees. Razer sensed her movement and woke up. He also got up, hugging her. She look at him and smiled. Like always, he was there for her.

"Is something wrong, Aya?"

"No. No, I just ... it's ... um ... you made it seem so easily. Sleeping, I mean."

Razer chuckled and responded

"It is simple. Sometimes it is hard to find."

They were lying on the bed, Razer caressing her arm, Aya having her head on his warm chest. After a few minutes she spoke, her voice being sleepy

"Have you ever been unable to find rest?"

He thought about her question a couple of seconds before seeing that she is already asleep. Again, he chuckled kissing her forehead and adding

"Not anymore."

(The next day, before sunrise)

Razer awoke hearing a scream on bed next to him. He looked to see that Aya had her eyes closed and screaming. Then, she move her head back and fort on the pillow, tears in her eyes and saying over and over again: 'Razer, no, no...please no'.

Razer grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. She stopped crying and woke up, worry and fear on her face. When she saw Razer, she hugged him like he was going ti disappear in every moment. He let her do it and when she was more relaxed he asked

"Aya, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I don't know." With her face on his chest she added

"I was so scared. I thought I've lost you."

"Why? Aya, were ... were you dreaming?"

"I ... I don't know."

"Tell me what happened."

"I was chased by the Manhunters...then I was the Aya-monitor again and Hal and Killowog were bleeding and then you tried to talk to me but I...I shot you and ... and you died. You ... you have ceased to live, Razer."

Razer looked into her beautiful blue eyes and said

"It was just a dream. You have nothing to worry about."

"But I was the Aya-monitor..."

"No, it was just a nightmare. That never happened. Trust me! You would never hurt me."

"I ... I guess you are right. But I don't like to dream. I don't have control over what's happening."

"Yeah, the dreams can be like this."

"What do you dream about?"

Razer kissed her forehead again and answered

"You."

"Really?"

"Yes. I always dream about you."

Aya smiled, yeah, she was really happy. Until sunrise, they stayed hugged and talked about them, about their future together and about their dreams.

(In the morning)

Razer entered the bathroom for a quick shower while Aya stayed in their bed thinking about ... everything that happened in the past few days : from her apparent death, to her resurrection, to when Razer found her there to her new received ring. She looked at it. It was resting on her middle finger of her right hand. Aya sighed. For her, everything was so new. She could feel, taste, smell, breath and she found it difficult because she didn't need to do all of that before. But Razer was there for her to protect and teach her. And she was grateful for that. Aya smiled, yes her live was perfect.

After a couple of minutes, Razer got out from bathroom and powered up his ring, his Blue Lantern uniform materializing. Aya got up from bed and went towards the bathroom but when she was near Razer, he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her softly. After they pulled apart Aya continued her way until the bathroom for a long and hot shower.

(Three months later)

She learned fast. Very fast. Now, she was capable of cooking herself almost everything almost without help, excepting some advice. She learned everything about her body, her needs and wants.

Aya got out from their house and went to the little garden they had. She sighed and picked up one of the Hope Flowers they planted. She loved that roses because, in a way, thanks to them, she and Razer had their relationship.

Over the past few months, Aya had accommodated pretty well. Even at first, some of the inhabitants were scared about the green lady, soon, all of them started to like her, especially the children. They gravitated around her every time they could. Thanks to her mind, she helped a lot for the reconstruction of the town. She and Razer were called to help with almost everything, but they didn't mind. After all, they came there for that.

They had some get-together time with their friends on Odym, but that was only for 1 or 2 days at 2 weeks. Carol also came and the girls got along pretty well, Razer being happy that Aya can talk with somebody. Of course they had a lot of friends on Volkreg and that was a good reason to not stay very long on Odym. Even so, some engaged girls from Volkreg weren't very happy that Aya live with Razer while they are not married. Aya knew all of that but she loved him and he loved her so what was the point in living in separate? Plus, she wasn't a Volkregian so she shouldn't respect all the customs, should she? Razer told her to not worry about that. And she trusted him.

Their relationship came to apogee after the first month when she decided they waited long enough and she was ready.

She smiled thinking about her life until then, without noticing the person who was behind her.

Aya was caught off guard when Razer came from behind her and hugged her. She had a look of surprise on her face before relaxing and telling him

"You know, if you don't want to be hurt, stop doing that."

Razer smiled while kissing her affectionate on her neck and then answered

"It is more fun when you don't know I'm behind you and plan on doing that. Plus, as I already said, you would never hurt me."

"Mmmm, you never know."

"I love you, Aya!"

"I love you too!"

He let her turn around and then hugged her tightly. Aya returned the hug happy. They stayed like that a while, breathing in unison. When they parted, Razer said

"Come, my love. We have much to do today."

And he was right. It was approaching the Firewind festival and they were helping with the arrangement. Aya was allowed to come due to Razer and of course after the festival, she was going to receive her clan tattoos. The festival will be in one week and there were still many things to do.

Aya went to help with the quick calculation while Razer observed everything from above them, giving advice.

(Two days later)

Aya was playing with a few kids when a Volkregian came at her.

"Hello, Aya."

Aya looked to see one of her best friends

"Hello, Tessa. How are you today?"

"I am well. I want to give you something."

"What?"

"You will see. Follow me."

Tessa was a seamstress. She was the one who gave Aya all her clothes. Because Aya was not a Volkregian, Tessa made for her something comfortable and decent enough : a couple of dressed, pants, blouses, T-shirts and skirts, all of them being white with green and blue. But this time she had for her something special for the festival.

So, Tessa went with Aya to the tailor.

"What are we doing here?"

"I have something I believe you will like."

Tessa placed a box and from it, she removed a beautiful, long dress. It was blue with white collar and some dark green contours flowers on it.

"This is for you."

"What is the purpose of you giving it to me?"

"You need something traditional for the Firewind festival even if you are not a Volkregian."

"But ..."

"Uh-uh, no 'but'. I'm sure that Razer would like to see you in this dress."

At that, Aya blushed sightly. Tessa was only 4 years older than Razer, being 23 years old. She was married and had a son, Mannu, of 5 years. Even so, she liked teasing everyone, the only exception being the Elders.

Aya entered a litlle room to chang in the dress and when she came out, Tessa couldn't help but smile in approval.

"You look good, Aya. I can't wait to see you wearing it at the festival."

"Thank you, Tessa. You are very kind."

"I know, my dear. But, please, don't wear it till the festival. It will be a pleasant surprise for your lover."

Again, Aya's face was greener than usual.

"Oh, stop blushing, you know I'm just teasing you."

Aya thanked her again and got back home, hiding the dress from Razer.

(Five days later)

It was the day. The Firewind festival came again.

Razer was outside the house, waiting patiently for Aya to get ready. He was with his back at the door so he couldn't see her. That was good, she thought. Aya cleared her throat, making her presence known. Razer turned around and when he saw her, his eyes grew wide and his mouth was open, trying to speak, but to no avail.

* * *

_This took me one week to write. I hope you like it. So, what do you think? Read and review please._


	2. Chapter 2: New friends, old enemies I

_Yay, I'm back. Enjoy it._

_I own nothing (excepting my characters) cuz of I did we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Somewhere in the deeps of space a ship traveled towards a prison. One of the most dangerous criminals was on board. His name : Atrocitus. He was put in stasis in a cell. The starship was suddenly shaken and Atrocitus opened his eyes. He managed to get out from the stasis pod using his strength and fists. He looked around his, trying to adjust his eyes to the light. When he remembered the reason why he was there he started laughing.

"This Green Lanterns are fools. Who would have though that because of their ignorance I will be released?"

Atrocitus approached the door and tipped a few commands in the control panel. The door opened with a hiss and he got out and found himself on a hallway.

He went towards the main deck where the two Green Lanterns had no idea about what's happening.

(On the main deck)

The two GLs looked at the stars in front of them. It was quiet. Their only mission was to take Atrocitus in a prison. It was their first official mission and they were a bit anxious but hey, not anybody have the chance to be in the same ship with Atrocitus. And that was their main fear. They knew that if something wrong happens in his cell, there will be consequences, the main being their death.

The door opened with a hiss. They looked frightened behind them and what they saw, made them blood to freeze : Atrocitus, with a sadistic grin, standing there. One of them spoke

"You can't do anything without your ring. Quit and return to your cell."

Even if he was afraid, he tried to maintain his voice calm. But that was not enough for Atrocitus. He approach them quietly and punched the one who spoke earlier. He passed out due to the force put. Atrocitus turned to the other one and said

"I don't need my ring to defeat you. I'm much powerful than any of you. Now, you have the honor to be killed by the most powerful person. What are your last words?"

The GL pressed a button and said

"Caution, Atrocitus escaped. I..."

only to be suffocated by Atrocitus's large hand. When he finished with his enemies, Atrocitus took his ring from stasis, and put in on his finger, bathing himself in power.

"Ring, energy check."

"47%."

Atrocitus smiled. For now it was enough but he needed more if he wanted revenge.

He searched all the ship for his battery, and when he found it, with his ring arm forming a fist at its opening, he began to speak the oath

"With blood and rage of crimson red,

We fill men's souls with darkest dread,

And twist your minds to pain and Hate,

We'll burn you all, that is your Fate!"

Felling the rage in him again, Atrocitus smiled and said

"We will meet again, Razer. And then, your death will be inevitable! I will take revenge on you, you pet robot and your so-called Green Lantern 'friends'. No one will save none of you. It's a promise!"

(On Volkerg, Razer and Aya's house)

Razer couldn't speak at all. When he saw her like this, in that dress which fit perfect on her body, sculpting her, with her hair on her left side so all could see her pointed right ear, he was sure that his brain stopped working and that he couldn't breath.

After a few incomprehensible sounds, he found his voice again and remembered how to speak, saying

"Aya ... you ... um you look ..." and that's was all he could say.

Aya giggled and approached him. She kissed him bringing him from his stupor back to reality.

"Do you like it, my love? Tessa give it to me. She said that I should wear something appropriate for the ..."

He stopped her with his finger on her lips.

"You are beautiful, Aya."

"Thank you. You are also beautiful." (seems somehow familiar? I never get enough of these phrases)

Razer bent down hoping he could kiss her without being interrupted this time (remember "Loss"? Yeah, good, back to story.) but no such luck for him. When heir lips were only a few millimeters away, someone cleared her throat.

"Come on, lovebirds, or you will be late."

Razer let out a frustrated sigh and said

"You could have wait a few minutes, Tessa."

"I know, but is fun to do that."

With another sigh, Razer took Aya's hand in his own and said

"Let's go, love."

Tessa smiled and watched their departure. Her husband, Feen, and her child, Mannu, approached her.

"Ready for another festival, Feen?"

"You know I am. But you, my dear?"

Tessa laughed and answered

"I was born ready."

With a shook of his head, Feen took his wife's hand with Mannu on his other side.

(On Oa, Council Room)

Hal Jordan and Kilowog entered the Council Room. A few minutes ago Appa contacted them telling they need to speak immediately.

"2814 and Sergeant Kilowog."

"Sir, is there a problem?"

"Yes. We were notified of the escape of a prisoner no more than 2 hours ago."

"And why do you tell us this?"

"Because - Sayd responded - that prisoner is none other than Atrocitus."

"WHAT?" the GLs asked in unison.

"How did he get out?"

"The Green Lanterns responsible with his transport weren't experienced. In a moment of inattention ..."

"Say no more. Let me guess : me and Kilowog need to bring him back to you, right?"

"Not really. From what we remember, he is against you and your Blue Lantern friend. You need to protect yourself and to tell Razer to do the same thing. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. By the way, thanks for your concern, Appa."

"We don't want to loose two of our best Lanterns, that's all. You are dismissed."

They left the Council Room and when they were outside, Kilowog asked

"Do you think he'll come after us?"

"What's the problem, big guy? Are you scared?" Hal teased, even if he was a bit afraid.

"No, I'm just worried. Ya remember well how was Red when nervous. Think about it : someone like Atrocitus, a Rel Lantern, comin' after us enraged."

"Yeah, but as always, we will defeat him. How hard can it be?"

"Two GLs against him?"

"You were against an army of Reds, remember. Plus, we are three with Aya, and don't forget Razer. With his new ring near us, Atrocitus has no chance."

"I hope you're right, Jordan."

(On Volkreg, one hour later)

Razer and Aya received the message from their friends but they didn't worry. Atrocitus was very far from them. And by that I mean very very very far like in three quarters of the Universe away. And that was something. So they were enjoying their time together, walking.

_The festival was great, _Aya concluded. They were having a good time together.

All the people from the city knew about them being a couple so the interested looks weren't a problem. But the crowd was. Every time a man bumped into Aya (unintended, of course) Razer had a look that promised pain if something like that will ever happen.

"Stay close to me, love." said Razer while taking her hand.

"Why?"

"You do not want to get lost in the crowd, do you?"

"Hmm, well, actually I do not want to leave you, if that is what you ask me."

Razer cleared his throat and tried (to no avail) to hide the fact that he was blushing, looking in another direction than her. Aya giggled. She liked to tease him. _It appears that my time spent with Tessa helped me_, she thought.

(In the evening)

Razer and Aya returned to their house. They were a bit tired. They changed into something comfortable for the night for Aya being a white nightgown and for Razer a pair of night trousers and climbed in bed.

(Two days later, in the morning)

The Interceptor Two touched down on Volkreg. Its hatch opened and from it came 3 people, or GLs to be exactly. This GLs were Hal Jordan Kilowog and, to Hal's dissatisfaction (Hal : Do he really need to come?), Guy Gardner.

The first thing Razer heard was the Two's engines. He opened his eyes an realized that his friend came. He cursed under his breath and got up from bed. He dressed with his trouser which were resting on the floor and made a fist, his uniform materializing. He got out only to find himself face-to-face with Hal, Kilowog and , to his displeasure, Guy Gardner.

"Why are you here?"

Guy responded

"The Guardians sent us. They want to protect you till they catch this Atrocitus."

"Jordan, you agreed to take him with you? You've got to kidding me!"

"Appa insisted. Believe me, I know what you fell."

Meanwhile Aya is looking for Razer's warmth. She put her arm in the place where Razer should be but she found nothing. Opening her eyes, she saw that he wasn't there. Searching for some clothes in the closet she take a white dress. Instead of forming her GL uniform, she choose to get out.

Outside the house she find her lover and her friends (old and new).

"Where's Aya by the way?" asked Hal.

"She's still sleeping."

"Not anymore, my love."

He turned around and saw Aya's smiley face. The two GLs dads came at her and hugged her tightly. Kilowog put her the same question as ever:

"Did this Poozer take care of you?"

"Of course he does."

Guy approached Aya, taking her right hand and kissing it before he spoke

"I'm Green Lantern Honor Guard Guy Gardner. You must be Aya, right?"

"Your assumption is correct, Green Lantern Guy Gardner."

"Tell me Guy. I see that you are a Green Lantern as well. Maybe you want some private lessons with me? It would be my pleasure to give them to you. - winking at her -"

Razer, whose anger was tangible, said

"Enough, Gardner."

"I'm able of handling the situation by myself, Razer. If you don't mind, Guy, I don't need your lessons. If I need something I will talk with someone more specialized. Now, please excuse me." And with that she entered the house leaving the four males to figure out what just happened.

"Did she just ... reject me?"

"Not a good day for you, huh, Gardner?"

"Shut up, Jordan!"

"Don't be so grumpy. Aya knows what she wants."

"And - Razer added - you are not on her list."

Excepting for Guy, all the boys laughed at that.

* * *

_I hope you like it. I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter. *Sigh* Tell me what you think about it. Rear and review please._


	3. Chapter 3: New friends, old enemies II

_Thank you so much for your reviews, it means a lot to me. Thanks to you I finished another chapter because I wasn't sure when I will got my insiration, but it came, all thanks to the support I had. Thanks , another chapter. Enjoy it._

_I own nothing (excepting my characters) cuz if I did we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Tessa approached easily Aya's house where she seen some aliens.

"Um ... hello."

"Tessa?"

"Razer uh ... who are they?"

"They are some friends of mine and Aya. Um ... this are Green Lanterns Hal Jordan, Kilowog and Guy Gardner." Razer presented them showing every GL in cause.

"Hello ... uh ... I'm Tessa."

"And I think that is better to announce you now, Gardner, she is married."

"Hey, who do you take me for?"

"For you. Now, shut up!"

Tessa giggled and asked

"Ray, is Aya home? I have some clothes for her."

"I'm right here, Tessa."

"Oh, good. Come along. Bye, guys, uh nice to meet you."

"See you later, lovely." said Guy, before he remembered that aspect about her.

"I mean ... um ..."

Tessa giggled and the others just rolled their eyes.

Aya sais

"Bye, boys. See you later, my love." She kissed him softly and he put his arms around her deepening the kiss.

"Whenever you're ready, Aya."

No answer, the kiss continue.

"I swear, nothing could separate you, lovebirds."

"I agree with you, Tessa." said Hal.

"AYA, COME ON! RAZER, LET HER GO, YOU HAVE ENOUGH TIME!" she shouted, grabbing the pairs attention.

"Coming. Bye." said Aya and followed Tessa.

"Next time, I'll come before the sunrise. In that way you could be ready until morning."

"Sorry, sorry."

"Well, at least... "

From that point on the boys couldn't hear their conversation anymore. Razer was the first to speak

"Atrocitus ... the situation ... how ... how bad is it?"

"You have no idea how bad. Let's talk inside, kid."

(Inside the house, in the kitchen)

"Look, kid, you need to be careful. Atrocitus comes after you." said Kilowog.

"Yeah, he comes after me as well and the Guardians want us to be careful with him."

"You're not here just to warn me, are you?"

"No - responded Hal - we're here to protect you and Aya. Both me and you are a clear target. He wants revenge. And who is the one who stopped him? I am."

"And I'm the one who betrayed him. I know. I need to take care of myself and Aya. And ... and ..."

Guy, who until then was quiet, asked

"What's the matter?"

"I'm scared, okay?"

"Why is that?"

"Because I ... I don't want Aya to be hurt. Probably he's planning on making suffer by kidnapping Aya and hurting her. That's my worse fear and nightmare. That she will have the same fate as Ilana had."

"Who's Ilana?" Guy asked.

"Was."

"Huh?"

"She was my wife. I've never told you how she died."

"You found her dead when you came back from ..."

"I mean that I didn't tell you why she died. Atrocitus planned ... his plan was ... he killed her. He wanted to have me in his army whatever it takes."

"And it took your wife's life."

"It's kind of creepy, don't you think?" asked Guy.

"Blue, look, I um we know that you suffered a lot in your life. Heck, to loose the persons you love like they are ..." Kilowog remark was stopped by the Hal's elbow in his expansive ribcage.

"What he tried to say is that you meet Atrocitus face-to-face and you are alone you mustn't play the role of the hero. Do you understand me? You must call us."

"I got the idea, Jordan" Razer said while rolling his eyes.

(In the tailor)

"Try this one, Aya."

"Do I really need to? I mean I have enough clothes."

Tessa rolled her (blue) eyes and then laughed.

"How's your relationship with Razer?"

"Why do you ask?" said a confused Aya who blushed.

"I make conversation. Sooooooooo - she said while giggling - is he ... satisfactory?"

At that Aya's cheeks were dark green and she could swear that she never felt so embarrassed. Tessa laughed at Aya's reaction : eyes wide, mouth closed and a frozen body.

"Relax, I'm just kidding."

"I ... I ..." stuttered Aya.

"But some day you will have to answer me."

"Well ... I think ..."

"Stop it." Tessa cut her off. "Try this dress, for Grotz's sake!"

Aya sighed and entered a small room to get changed. Even she didn't like the dress she wanted to be polite and to refuse it in a nice manner. The knee-length dress was (surprisingly) red, long-sleeved. When Aya got out, Tessa winced.

"Thaks for your approval, Tessa."

"Sorry, sorry. Maybe I exaggerated a bit."

"Do you think so?" asked sarcastically Aya and, then, with a mischievous smile, she added

"By the way : Yes."

"What ''yes?"

"The answer for your earlier question is 'yes'."

"Oh..."

Now it was Tessa's turn to blush.

(Somewhere in space)

Atrocitus was on the main deck on that GL ship. It wasn't very big and that was a good fact. It fitted perfectly in Atrocitus's plan. He was going to torture them. _Razer and Hal Jordan, I'm coming after you. But first a small stop won't hurt me._

(Three days later, on Earth, Ferris Company (or whatever it is called))

Carol stood at her office, like always trying to make a good excuse for her boyfriend's absence. She was writing a report when her ring, which was resting on her middle finger, began to flicker.

"What the hell?" she asked out loud.

Then, from the ring, a hologram appeared. It was a little alien.

"Star Sapphire Carol Ferris, I am Guardian Appa."

"A Guardian? Well you look familiar. Actually, you look a lot like Ganteth."

"So you met him?"

"Yeah, on Odym."

"Hmm, anyway, we need your help."

"With what?"

"We received a distress call from one of our Frontier Green Lantern and her brother. They are attacked."

"And you're telling me this because ..."

"The attacker is Atrocitus, the one you fought with and won."

"Yeah, with Hal and Ghia'ta's help."

"You can do it again. With help from a Green and Red Lantern."

"But ..."

"No 'but', Star Sapphire. A portal will take you there. Good luck."

Carol sighed and concentrate, her ring flashing with live and leaving her in her Star Sapphire uniform. A portal opened and she went through it, her only thoughts being: 1. _Why am I doing this, again?_ and 2._Hal, __you owe me a big one._

_(_On Betrassus)

Iolande and her Red Lantern brother, Ragnar tried to hide from Atrocitus. They went to the throne room where a portal opened and from it came a beautiful human woman, with long dark brown hair and a pink outfit.

"Hello, you must be the one I need to help."

"Yes, I'm Iolande, the Queen of Betrassus, and he is my brother, Ragnar."

"Nice to meet you, your Majesty. I'm Star Sapphire Carol Ferris."

"The Champion of Love - said Ragnar -. We heard about you. You defeated Atrocitus. Hmmm. you are a human, right?"

"Yeah, how do you know about my specie?"

"We meet another human. He saved my planet and throne a couple of times. He is a Green Lantern." responded Iolande.

"Hal?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Well, yeah. He is um my boyfriend. I defeated Atrocitus with his help."

"I'm sure you can do it again, but this time, with our help." said Ragnar.

"I think so, but if we don't move we won't have a chance against him."

"You are right, Human." said Atrocitus.

Their eyes grew wide watching him as he approached them. Carol looked at her ring and said

"Power of the Star Sapphire ... take me to my love." And a pink portal opened. She pushed the two alien brother inside exactly when Atrocitus prepared to fire.

(On Volkreg, Razer and Aya's house)

The three GLs took the lunch in their friends house, with them there of course, when a pink light flooded the kitchen. They looked confused for a moment until from what they assumed was a portal, three figures came out. Their eyes grew wide when they saw who the figures were.

"Hello, Hal, - said Carol - did you miss me?"

* * *

_That's it. I hope you like it. Tell me your opinion. Read and review please._


	4. Chapter 4: Another mission

_Yay, I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy it._

_I own nothing (excepting my characters) cuz if I did we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

"Carol ... you? here? But ... but ... how?" asked a bewildered Hal.

Carol laughed and answered

"Your old 'friend', Atrocitus is back. Appa told me I have to help some Lanterns from the Frontier Space."

"How did you come here?"

"Well, I have no idea where I am so, please, if you could tell me, I will answer your question."

"We are on Volkreg, Razer and Aya's house. Your turn."

"Okay, I used my power to transport us to my true love."

"Good to hear that, baby!" said Hal.

The others just rolled their eyes and then Ragnar said

"It is obvious that the Gods want us to work together to stop Atrocitus."

"And that is what we will do."

(One hour later)

After all the presentation were done, they all moved into the living room to discuss. Even if the house seemed small from outside, it was actually pretty big. It had a couple of bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and some guest rooms.

Kilowog asked

"What is your big plan, Jordan?"

"I don't have one."

"WHAT?" they all asked incredulously.

"Hey, I invent the details along the way."

"Sure you do, Hal, but this is important. You can't just plough ahead hoping to have a good idea. Just think, okay?" said an exasperate Carol.

"That's what I do all the time. Plus, we have no idea if Atrocitus knows we are here."

"We can't count on that. Maybe he's waiting for the perfect time to attack us." said Razer

"I concur. If he comes here the best we can do is to protect ourselves and the inhabitants. I don't want like innocent people to be hurt."

"We know, Aya - said Hal - and that is the main motive why you are a great Green Lantern."

"Thank you, Hal."

"If you don't mind - Guy spoke before anybody else could - we still need a plan."

"Yeah - said Hal while scratching his head - and if you have one you can tell us."

"I ... I don't know. I've never faced that guy. You, on the other hand have. So, it's clear that you know how to defeat him."

The others didn't say anything.

(One week later)

Everything seemed to be ok. Atrocitus didn't show up and they took it as a good omen. Yet, they patrolled in the city every day, just to make sure.

They lived in Razer and Aya's house. Hal and Carol shared a room while the others had their own room, excepting of course the other couple.

To their astonishment, Guy didn't flirt with any girl. He was almost all the time near Iolande and he was nice with her. She was a bit surprise at first but she liked him. A lot.

Razer and Aya were always with their eyes open and over the last days they weren't very *ahem* intimate (excepting kisses and embraces) because they didn't want to be distracted by the other if something happens.

Hal was in his best behavior because Carol was there and he didn't want to make her misunderstand his behavior. In other words he stopped flirting.

It was a beautiful afternoon. Tessa and Aya were walking in a meadow. Everything was calm and quiet and peaceful. The others were patrolling again, Hal was with Guy, Carol with Iolande (they wanted some 'girl bonding time') and Razer with Kilowog and Ragnar.

"You know, Aya, I doubt that this Atrocitus will come. What do you think?"

Silence. Deadpan silence. After a couple of seconds, Tessa spoke again

"Aya, did you hear me? Aya?"

"Uh? Oh, I'm so sorry, Tessa. It's just ... I'm distracted."

"Hey, it's okay. So, what were you thinking about?"

"No-nothing important."

"Uh-huh. I don't believe you."

Aya sighed. Tessa was a good friend and she knew when something was wrong.

"I hoped that now, when me and Razer are finally together, that everything will be normal. Without deadly missions or wanted criminals on our tails, as they say."

"That's your life, honey. You can't do anything to stop it or to change it. Plus, what is life without a little danger? That is what makes it interesting. You have no idea how bored I was before you and Ray came here."

"But ..."

"No 'but'!"

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

Then Tessa looked up and saw a ship.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked pointing at the ship.

"It's a Guardian Starship."

"Probably they sent more help."

"No, it's seems to be the very same ship where" at that her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Where what? Aya?"

"We have to run. NOW!" Aya shouted then added "Atrocitus is in there."

The girls started running when the ship touched down. From it, Atrocitus got out pacing in their direction. He used his ring forming a whip construct and wrapping around Tessa.

"AYA, HELP ME!"

"TESSA! Let her go, Atrocitus."

He laughed maniacally and responded

"Why should I do that?"

"You want revenge on me and Razer. Leave Tessa and Razer and the others alone and I'll come with you."

"And to make your precious love to suffer. I like how this sound." He threw Tessa in the nearest tree and approach Aya.

"I wasn't expecting to find that you are not a pet robot anymore. But that will make the things funnier."

"AYA, DON'T DO THAT!" shouted Tessa.

"That's my chose. I don't want him to be hurt."

"Oh, but he will be! I promise you! Your death will throw him in the depths of suffering."

Aya's eyes grew wide. Atrocitus used a whip construct wrapped around her and took her in 'his' ship.

(10 minutes later)

Tessa ran. She ran as fast as she could. _I need to find Ray and fast_, she though. Fortunately she knew very well his uniform.

"RAY, RAY!" she shouted grabbing Razer, Kilowog and Ragnar's attention.

"Tessa, what's wrong? Where's Aya?"

"Sh-she was kid-kidnapped b-by Atrocitus." she sputtered.

"WHAT?" the three males asked in unison.

"He c-came fr-from a ship and ... and Aya told him to leave m-me and you alone and t-to take her. Sh-she..."

"Say no more." said Razer.

"Ray, I'm so sorry, I didn't want..."

"Tessa, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm a curse. I destroy everything I touch. And now she can have the same fate as Ilana ha..."

"Kid, it's not your fault. No one can blame you. Now, what are we waiting for? Let's talk to the others."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Kilowog."

The Sergeant just smiled and started speaking into his ring

"Jordan, we have a situation here. Come at kid's house as soon as you and Gardner can."

(With Hal and Guy)

Guy said

"Iolande is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's pretty. But you should tell her this, not me, you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Guy. Both me and you know that you droll after her since you two met. Actually all of us seen. Even she. And I think she likes you."

"Really?"

"The way she look at you? I'm totally sure. Tell her how you fell about her, okay buddy?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks, Hal."

"You welcome."

Then, Hal's ring beeped and Kilowog's voice was heard

"Jordan, we have a situation here. Come at kid's house as soon as you and Gardner can."

"Why?" but the transmission ended there.

"Let's go, Hal."

The flew as fast as the could and reached Razer's house in a couple of minutes.

(In the living room)

They entered in the living room to find there Razer, Kilowog, Ragnar, Carol, Iolande and Tessa but no trace of Aya. Hal asked

"What happened? Where's Aya?"

Razer, with a saddened expression, answered

"With Atrocitus."

"WHAT?" Guy and Hal asked bewildered.

Tessa explained all the details.

"I'm so sorry. She did that because I was there."

"Tess, we talked about this. It's not your fault. I don't even want to think about what could happened if you weren't there."

"Thanks, Ray."

"We need a plan - said Hal -. We won't let her with that monster."

(On Atrocitus GL ship, his cell)

Aya was chained to the wall.

"This is going to be fun!" Atrocitus grinned and approached her. Easily, very easily, he took off her ring and threw it on the floor. She remained in a green t-shirt and a pair of white pants.

"Your lover isn't here to protect you. But he will mourn you. I'll make sure of it."

He then punched her in the stomach. She didn't even flinch. Seeing her resistance, he punched her in her ribs. The pain was so great that she was sure she had a broken rib. She groaned in pan and then said

"Bastard!"

"What did you say to me?"

"Exactly what you heard."

Enraged, he hit her in the face, leaving a mark.

"I'll make sure you will die slowly. Agonizingly slow."

He smirked and punched her in the face again. Some blood flowed from her lower lip down her chin.

"The best part, Atrocitus, they will find me and will kill you. Should I remember how you were near killed by Razer on Shard?"

"SHUT UP!"

"No, I won't. You think you're so powerful, but you are not. You have no idea how is to be powerful. To have the real power in your hands. To can destroy and remake everything from zero. But I know. I tasted that kind of power."

"What do you know about real power?"

Aya grinned, looking at her ring on the floor. It began to flicker and glow.

"More than you would ever know."

"Arghhhhhhh!" he growled before hitting her in stomach again.

(On Volkreg)

Razer was looking in the sky.

"I will find you, my love. Always." (if you saw "Once upon a time" you would know that Charming always says that when he and Snow are separated. And he always find her.)

The others came behind him. Hal said

"Ready for another deadly mission?"

"You know I am."

"Ray, be careful." said Tessa and returned to her home.

"I will."

(On Atrocitus GL ship, his cell)

Atrocitus continued to punch Aya in face, stomach and ribs. She had her lower lip bloody, some bruises on cheeks and probably her stomach was full of marks.

"You've just met my rage and power."

"That's all? As I already said, you don't know what power is."

Then, everything she ever felt, every emotion came to her in waves, washing her from head to toe : will, love, hope, calm, passion, compassion, mercy, fear, avarice, rage, anger, hate, pain, absolutely everything came out, making her entire body more powerful than before.

"I see it in your eyes - said Atrocitus - even if you don't tell, I can see your fear. You are afraid of me."

"You are incorrect." she responded in a fearless voice. "For you everything I fell is pity."

Her ring started glowing even more and shoved itself on her middle finger. Her body started glowing in a halo that make her look super-powered. Her clothes changed in a white sleeveless t-shirt, a pair of white pants until her knees, a pair of black boots, fingerless white gloves and a belt with a strange sign on it : an upside down triangle with 7 lines over it. Her eyes glowed green then white and, with a super strength, she unchained herself.

"This is the real power, Atrocitus. You have no chance against me."

* * *

_That's all. I bet you know what kind of lantern Aya is now. __I hope you like it. Read and review please._


	5. Chapter 5: A happy-ending

_Yay, I'm back with a new chapter. My computer failed me for this week and I haven't had the chance to write and/or post something. I entered only from my phone but I can't write from there. On other words : sorry about the delay. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy it._

_I own nothing (excepting my characters) cuz if I did we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

(On Atrocitus's GL ship, his cell)

Her ring started glowing even more and shoved itself on her middle finger. Her body started glowing in a halo that make her look super-powered. Her clothes changed in a white sleeveless t-shirt, a pair of white pants until her knees, a pair of black boots, fingerless white gloves and a belt with a strange insignia on it : an upside down triangle with 7 lines over it. Her eyes glowed green then white and, with a super strength, she unchained herself.

"This is the real power, Atrocitus. You have no chance against me."

"This ... this is impossible."

"Do you really think so? I told you : you have never felt real power. Me, on the other hand, I know how is to have the power to change everything."

She formed a sword construct and lashed for Atrcitus's throat. He also formed a sword and tried to defend himself. But it was to no avail. She was more powerful than him, than anybody else actually. She wield the sword as if she had done it all her life. Thanks to the fragment of Razer's memory, she caught some of his skills. And they were in handy. She handled the situation while Atrocitus had a scared expression.

Every attack he tried was dodged with ease by her and he began to tire. She didn't. Her entire body was glowing white and her movements were gracious but mortal. She managed to cut him on his left arm and black blood started flowing from the cut.

Another hit on his bicep. A cut. Black blood flowing. A simple kick with her foot in his chest and he was a few feet away, giving her time to launched another blow. He dodged it in time and launched a blow with the sword, trying to cut her. She dodged it in time. Unfortunately, when she turned around, Atrocitus delivered a blow in her stomach, making her lose balance for a second. She recovered fast enough to dodge another blow aimed for her throat and to deliver her own blow in his rib. Another cut. More black blood from him.

Atrocitus growled and said

"So much talent, wasted."

Aya didn't respond but she kicked him in the chest again. While he tried to recover his balance and to clear his vision (to much blood lost), Aya delivered a blow with the sword near his eye.

"Any cut near the eye will bleed deeply."

Atrocitus growled again and lost his balance.

"You lost to much blood, Atrocitus. Several other blows from me and you are dead. Give up and you will live."

"I will never give up!"

"Very well then."

His sword construct dissipated and he backed up. The floor was full of his black blood. Aya made her construct disappear as well and waited for Atrocitus to make the next move.

His eyes glowed red and he lashed for her throat. She stepped aside and delivered a punch in his back, sending him in the wall. He growled and tried to hit her again but she was to fast for him. She stepped aside again and delivered a powerful kick in his chest. He fell, propped by the wall. Aya said to him

"I told you, Atrocitus : this is the real power."

She approached him. He was to tired to care about what she was planning to do. She put her right arm on his chest, her body and ring glowing.

"Hear what I have to say and hear me well : I can kill you, Atrocitus, I have the power to do so. I can put a stop on your life and no one would care about that. But - she lifted her hand to cup his cheek - I won't kill you. And do you know why?"

He flinched, eyes with fear.

"I'll answer myself : FORGIVENESS. For everything you have done, for every single sin done to me, to Razer, to the Universe, I forgive you, Atrocitus."

He looked at her, didn't believing what she said. Of course, for him forgiveness was something new. No one have ever said something like that to him. Until now. Aya smiled, looking at him with mercy. After a couple of seconds, he spoke

"I ... I ... I'm ... sorry."

Aya was staring surprised because she wasn't expecting him to tell that. Actually, she wasn't expecting him to say anything. He repeated

"I'm sorry for everything done... mmm."

He then groaned in pain, remembering to Aya that he was hurt.

"Tell Razer I'm sorry for... starting a was on his planet, for ... for killing his wife and..."

Aya put her finger on his mouth, hushing him.

"No, I won't."

He was surprised, he didn't expect that. She continued

"You will tell him that yourself."

She smiled at him and lifted him on a stretcher construct.

"What... what do you want to... mmm... do?"

She didn't responded and carried him to the medical bay of the ship. She took his ring off, apologizing for the additional pain and started cleaning and bandaging his wounds. After finishing, she gave him a sedative, making him pass out.

She returned to Atrocitus's cell and repaired the stasis pod even if she doubted he would need it. Aya turned around only to find herself face-to-face with Razer and their friends.

(In the Interceptor Two)

"How hard can it be to find a blasted ship?" asked an impatient Razer. He was eager to make Atrocitus pay for what he did or tried to do to Aya.

"Apparently so hard." responded Carol.

They were sitting like this: on the commander chair Hal, Razer was in the place that in the First Interceptor would be Aya's. At his left were Carol, Ragnar and Kilowog and at his right were Guy and Iolande.

"We will find her, Razer. Do not worry." said a calm Hal.

"I hope it won't be to late."

"Don't talk like that - tried Carol to comfort him, putting her hand on his shoulder -. I won't be to late. Aya is strong."

"I know but ..."

He was cut off by Carol who shouted

"What the hell is that?"

LANOS 0.2 answered

"That is a starship, Star Sapphire Carol Ferris."

"I know it's a ship. Can you find out who is in there?"

"Scanning ... Scanning ... I detected two different rings belonging to Red Lantern Atrocitus and Green Lantern Aya. From the last one, however, I receive a unusual signal."

"It doesn't matter the signal, LANOS." said Razer.

"Actually, Blue Lantern Razer, I'm LANOS 0.2."

"Take us as close to that ship as you can - said Hal, before Razer could make a hole in Interceptor - , LANOS - while rolling his eyes - 0.2. "

"Of course, Green Lantern Hal Jordan."

When they were close enough, they got out from Two and opened the ship's hatch. They entered and followed the trace LANOS 0.2 gave them.

Soon, they approached Atrocitus's cell and the door opened with a hiss. What they saw caught them off guard : Aya in other clothes than before near a stasis pod, repairing it; and black blood on the floor.

Aya turned around only to find herself face-to-face with Razer and their friends. A big smile put itself on her face while Razer closed the short distance between them. She practically jumped on him, hugging him tightly. He ran his fingers through her hair and told her

"Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine, my love."

"Is it our destiny, Aya? Always to lose each other?"

"So it seems, is it not? But do not worry, I'll always find my way back to you."

"Me too, love. Me too."

He then remembered something

"Love, did he do anything to you?"

"No. He hasn't had the chance."

Razer smiled and pulled back to look into her eyes. He studied her and his eyes grew wide, being worried. When he spoke, his voice was concerned.

"Love, you are wounded."

She looked down at herself seeing that her t-shirt was red on her stomach. Razer observed the bruises from her cheeks as well as her bloody lip.

"What...?"

"I'm fine, Razer."

Carol approached them and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I think I can help you." she said and lifted her ring to Aya's face. Her ring glowed pink for a moment and then Aya had only a few almost imperceptible scars on her face.

"Thank you, Carol."

Carol smiled and answered

"For nothing, Aya."

"Ahem..." Hal cleared his throat and then said

"Where is Atrocitus?"

"In the medical bay. I managed to hurt him so I bandaged his wounds and gave him a sedative."

The others were impressed by her person. She saved a live of someone who tried to kill her.

"My love, I think he wants to talk to you after he wake up."

"With me?"

"Yes."

* * *

Atrocitus opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was pain. Much pain. And... the one he wanted to kill forgiving him. That was strange. Maybe it was just a dream? But it seemed so real. No, it had to be only a dream. Who would want to forgive him? The answer was no one. He then heard a soft voice.

"Atrocitus? Are you alright?"

The voice had something in it. It almost seemed to be... concerned. But why? And who was that person? His eyes adjusted to the light and saw around him two faces he knew well: Razer and Aya. Aya was the one who spoke earlier.

"Atrocitus, I will repeat my question: are you alright?"

He groaned, his head was hurting, but he chose to answer

"Y-yeah, I think so."

"I'm relieved. It appears that you don't have deep wounds. You will recover in 3-4 weeks from now on."

He didn't seemed to pay attention because he had only a one thing in his mind.

"Is it true?"

"I do not understand. Please elaborate."

"Was it a dream? That you forgave me?"

"No." her answer was short, but firm.

Razer, who has been quiet until now, spoke

"Aya told me you wanted to talk to me. Is it true?"

Atrocitus looked at Aya and nodded

"Yes. I... wanted to tell... you that ... I'm sorry. For everything done to..."

"Stop right there." was Razer's response. Atrocitus looked confused. Aya was the same.

"I already forgave you." he said in a gentle tone.

Aya only smiled in pride at her lover's words and Atrocitus closed his eyes content.

(One week later)

Iolande, Ragnar and Guy took Atrocitus on Oa. The Guardians decided to forgive him and they gave him a second chance but kept an eye on him, just to make sure. He now helped the reconstruction of the Forgotten Zone.

The Lanterns remained in Razer and Aya's house over the past few days. Guy and Iolande admitted their feelings towards each other and started a blooming relationship, deciding however to take it slowly a while. To test the waters.

Aya and Razer were happy and finally had some peace.

They decided it was time to go. Iolande and her brother were going to fly to their planet instead taking the Interceptor. All of them were at its hatch. Carol and Aya were saying their goodbyes as well as Razer, Hal and Kilowog with the constant remembering from the GLs fathers 'Take care of Aya and don't break her heart again, or...'. Of course he didn't need to know what was after "or" because always Kilowog would smack him fist into his large hand.

Ragnar waited for his sister to finish saying her 'goodbyes' to Guy. She kissed him softly on his lips and he was literally frozen. But only for a second. He put his hands on her waist and deepening the kiss as she snaked her arms around his neck. After they (finally) pulled apart, Guy was entranced. He was always like this after a kiss with her. And she felt a connection as well. It was deep, and their kisses left her... confused.

"I'm gonna miss you, baby."

"My too, my love. But do not worry. We will see soon enough."

"I know."

She kissed him again and he was content with only lip to lip contact. After breaking the kiss he said

"Bye, babe."

"Good bye, my love. Come and visit me soon."

"I will."

She took flight and said to Ragnar

"Let's go home, brother."

Ragnar finished taking his goodbyes a few minutes ago so he just followed his sister. Guy followed Iolande with his eyes until she was only a green light in the sky.

"Ready to go, buddy?" asked Hal. He and Guy started to be friends and they had a lot in common. When Guy wasn't his arrogant self, of course.

"Of course I am, Hal."

They entered the ship with Carol and Kilowog following suit. The Interceptor Two took flight and Ultra-warped on Oa.

Razer and Aya entered their home, hand in hand.

(One month later)

Razer was the first to wake up. He has been having a though for a while and he was planning on making it reality but every time he decided for it, a thousand of what-ifs started in his mind. So he postponed. But he needed to do it soon. He was aware of that. Aya received her clan tattoos one week after their friend departure. And they haven't seen them since then. Her tattoos were like Ilana's.

Razer looked at her face. She was so peaceful! Her long hair was on his bare stomach but he didn't mind. He like feeling every part of her. Both of them were naked excepting the thin sheet they had over their bodies. Aya moaned softly and opened her eyes, finding herself face-to-face with Razer.

"Is there a problem, Razer?"

"No, it's not, love."

Aya wasn't convinced. She knew when something was wrong.

"Yes, it is. Tell me!" she demanded.

Razer sighed. It was pointless to try to hide something from her.

"It's just... I need to talk to you."

"A-about what?"

"Our... our relationship. We cannot continue like this."

Aya couldn't believe what she have just heard. _He... he wants to break up with me? _she though.

"Aya..." but he couldn't continue.

(A few hours later)

Razer took Aya to one of the public gardens. It was wonderful there. Flowers and birds and what seemed like butterflies. But Ays was not admiring anything. She was still afraid that he will break up with her. Her heart told her otherwise but her mind was not agreeing.

Razer stopped walking and turned around to face Aya

"Aya - he started nervous - I've been thinking at this for a while and I made my decision."

Aya's eyes widened and she felt something inside of her cracking. She was afraid that her heart will be broken again. Not wanting to look at him while he would tell her he break up with her, she closed her eyes, tears in them. She felt Razer's hands around her neck, under her hair. She opened her eyes when she felt something a bit harder on her chest. She looked down to see a golden necklace with a blue pendant symbolizing the Blue Flower he gave her with months ago.

"What... what's this?"

Razer smiled and knelt on one knee. Her eyes grew wider when the realization hit her. He was going to...

"Aya, I ask you to be my queen, my wife."

A tear of happiness flown on her right cheek, tracing her marking.

"Yes, yes. Of course I will." she responded.

Razer smiled, got up and hugged her. He whispered in her ear

"I love you, Aya."

Her heart skipped a beat and she said

"I love you too."

He pulled back a little and looked into her dual color eyes, seeing the love and adoration held there. Aya leaned up and caught him off guard when she kissed his cheek sweetly.

(Three months later, on Earth)

Hal headed to his fiance office. (He proposed Carol a few weeks ago and, of course, she accepted.) He entered quickly saying

"Hey, babe!"

"Hello Hal!" she answered and Hal could see she wasn't alone. In her office was Guy Gardner.

"Guy... what are you doing here?"

"We were in the middle of his job interview. Now, do you need something or do you come here only to interrupt?"

"Um... do you remember you told me you wanted to go away from everything soon?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So how about very soon and very very far away."

"Where, Hal?"

"On Volkreg. Razer called and invited us to his wedding. It will be in two weeks and there are still a lot to do so he and Aya though we will help them."

"Call back and tell them we are coming in two days. I need that long to find some plausible excuses for both of us."

Guy asked

"Do yo think I can come? I mean, maybe Iolande will be there and..."

"Well um... sure, buddy. But don't screw up, okay?"

"Hey, I know how to behave."

Hal rolled his eyes and Carol only laughed.

(Two days later, on Oa)

The small team, formed by Hal, Carol, Kilowog and Guy entered the Interceptor Two.

"Greetings, Green Lanterns Hal, Kilowog and Guy and Star Sapphire Carol Ferris."

"Hello, LANOS." answered Carol.

"LANOS, Ultra-warp us to Volkreg."

"Understood, Green Lantern Hal. Initiating Ultra-warp in three... two... one..."

And the ship disappeared in Ultra-warp.

(On Volkreg)

"They will be here soon, love."

"I know, Razer, but I'm eager to see them."

"I imagine you would, but..."

He couldn't finish his sentence because the Interceptor came into view and landed. From it, their friends came out.

"Hey, good to see you, kids. How are you?"

"We are good, Hal." answered Aya.

"Is Iolande here?"

Hal laughed and said

"Lover-boy here have been eager to see her. All the journey he talked only about her."

"I'm glad to hear that." said a voice from behind. They turned around to see Iolande and her brother. She practically jumped on Guy. He hugged her tightly, they haven't seen each other in two months.

"I've missed you, baby."

"Me too, Guy."

They pulled apart and kissed softly. The others avoided to looked at them, wanting to give them some privacy. After pulling apart Iolande said

"What are we doing here? We have a wedding to prepare."

(One week later)

"Tessa, for the last time: I'm not going to wear any wedding crap."

"Stop complaining, Ray. It's the custom."

"I do not care!"

"Aya would like to see you like that." she said in a singing voice. Razer blushed. They were in Razer's house and Tessa tried to convince him to wear the costum she made for him. The seamstresses also made some clothing for the 'aliens' and they didn't complain.

"I said NO!"

Hal overheard the conversation and tried (to no avail) not to laugh.

"Then you will have to go naked at your own wedding."

"Is it an option too?"

She slapped his head.

"Ouch. What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"Ha! For being rude."

She left the living room and Razer saw Hal in the door, laughing.

"Stop laughing, Jordan!"

"Sorry, sorry. But you need to admit, she's good."

"Don't let Carol know that or else you will be in trouble."

Hal rolled his eyes and Razer continue

"Tessa said your clothes will be ready in two days and she and the other seamstresses need all of you to try the robes."

"Aha. Where's Aya?"

"With Kira* at the tailor. She is trying her wedding dress."

(*Kira- my OC, another seamstress)

Razer headed towards the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I go to tailoring to talk to Tess."

"And to see your wife-to-be in her wedding dress before the wedding, lucky boy."

"Shut up, Jordan!"

Razer exited the house with a grin on his face. _Maybe he's right_, he though.

The days passed fast. Faster than everyone imagined.

Razer was waiting his love at the altar. He was dressed in clothes like his original attire, excepting the color which was blue. Also on his chest there were some diamonds, giving him a royal aspect.

The Volkregians and his Lanterns friends were wearing similar robes but in different colors and the women had, of course, dresses. (I'm not too good at describing clothes so search on web 'Indian sari' cuz I inspired from there. I though that the had some similarities sooooo...)

Hal approached him and asked

"It's your big day. Are you nervous?"

"What do you think?"

"Hey, relax! She is coming."

And he was right. Hal left Razer standing there and went to his place, near Carol.

Aya came to the altar dressed in pure white dress, the pendant from Razer around her neck. She was really stunning. For Razer it was hard to believe that someone so beautiful, pure and innocent like her was going to marry him.

She took her place in front of him and the ceremony started. An Elder was speaking about marriage and everything while they were looking into each other eyes. Everyone could see the love reflecting from them. At their wedding were also Ganteth and Sayd (who were engaged), the Blue Lanterns (a dozen in number), everyone the knew from Betrassus and even Queen Aga'po. She forgave Aya and accepted the invitation at her wedding. Excepting for Carol and Galia, she was the only Star Sapphire there.

The ceremony went good. Razer and Aya told their vows and the Elder prononced them husband and wife, giving them his blessing. They kissed in front of everyone, their first married couple kiss.

At the reception party they stayed on some pillows and received congratulations and best wishes. Saint Walker came at them and said

"I'm proud of you, Brother Razer. You chanced a lot since our first meeting. And congratulations to you, Miss Aya. Or should I say Mrs?"

Aya blushed and Saint Walker continued

"I wish you only happiness. See you soon, my friends."

And with that he returned to the others Lanterns. Tessa was the next who came.

"I'm so glad for you, Ray. All the best and have a child soon." she winked at Aya, who had her face more and more greener.

"Oh, stop blushing, Aya! You too, Ray!"

She laughed and left, the couple trying not to giggle at their own reaction.

Soon they got up and changed into their uniforms. Hal approached them and asked

"What are you two doing?"

"We are ready to go in our honeymoon, Hal." answered Aya.

"Well, at least take goodbye from everyone."

"Tell them for us, Jordan."

"Okay. Good luck and be careful."

"We will be. Thank you for your concern. And... thank you for everything."

"Anytime, Aya, anytime." said Hal hugging her.

He and Razer shook their hands and Razer asked his young wife

"Ready to go, love?"

"Of course, my love."

They took flight in the sky, hand in hand. Hal followed them with his eyes until they were just tow lines and then got back to his friends.

"Where did the go?" asked Kilowog.

"In their honeymoon. They want to have it far from here."

"Good luck and may love always light your path!" whispered Aga'po, closing her eyes.

* * *

_It is ready. I hope you like it. I had so much inspiration that this chapter practically wrote itself. Sorry if the battle scene sucks, I'm not to good at that kind of scenes. I will have another chapter about Razer and Aya's adventures or Carol and Hal. Nah, it will be probably two chapters about the couples but I don't know when I'll be able to post. And tell me what you think, ok? Read and review please._


	6. Chapter 6: Honeymoon and surprises

_Hello again, my dear readers. I'm so glad I got views and reviews. Thanks to you I entered again in my creative still. I love that part. So enjoy it.__I own nothing (excepting my characters) cuz of I did we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Razer and Aya were outside Volkreg's atmosphere.

"Where do you want us to go first, love?" he asked softly.

Aya looked in his eyes which shone with love and then around them. She, they, could see the sea of stars, planets and meteors surrounding them. It was a beautiful sight. A wonderful thing for someone to have the necessary means to travel and see the space. So many things do see, to do, to feel. Every day something new happens. Every day someone is born or dies. Every day is a miracle. Just like her. Just like her existence and their love. It was a miracle to be the AI on that ship, to meet Razer, to fall in love with him and finally to marry him. And it was a miracle to be the Red Lantern who had the luck to be a prisoner, to meet Aya, to fall (hard) for her, to be saved by her for so many times and to marry her. In short, their own life was a miracle. Aya thought for a brief of moment before looking again into his somber blue eyes and answering

"It doesn't matter where, as long we are together, my love."

Razer smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead, before speaking

"I fell the same way, love. How about flying until our hearts tell us to stop?"

"It's a great idea, Razer." she said with a huge smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around her neck as he placed his hands on her slender waist and they kiss. Even though she isn't a Green Lantern anymore, but a White one, a part of the power from his ring, the hope that is now in the place where his rage once was, transferred to her. Her ring glowed blue, as she was enveloped in a white-blue halo. They pulled apart and stared into each other eyes a long moment that seemed forever and then they flight where their now-connected hearts told them.

After a couple of hours of flying into the endless space they found an exotic planet. It had beaches, hotels and the water was not too cold not too hot. It was warm. Its color was a deep azure, being one of the most beautiful sights they ever saw.

Razer reserved a room at one of the hotels. It was near the beach, having the most breathtaking view.

They stayed there a few days, enjoying, as always, each other company and the peace they had. But, hey, what a hero are if you just stay in one place? Even in your honeymoon. So they left the planet in search of new adventures. And they found them. Six months in space away from everything, with your husband and helping those in need. That was their time together. And of course they had some romantic things too, but you're not going to save or help anyone if you just spend your time in your love arms. No matter how tempting it might be.

So they had a long journey. They *ahem* borrowed a ship (they might be heroes and the good ones but they needed transport) and traveled in the Forgotten Zone and the Guardian Space helping and saving those in need (sorry if I keep repeating things).

Their first adventure was on Galuk (have patient to me, I'm still new to this Cosmos things) where they freed the people from here from a tyrant ruler.

So, let's start this story.

Their ship was not big. It had only one room, a bathroom, a multipurpose room which they used as kitchen, medical bay and sort of a living room; a cargo bay and a deck.

They were on the main deck in their sixth day of honeymoon. Suddenly the monitor began to flicker and on it they could read:

_'We are in urgent need for help. Our ruler exploit our planet and force-work, using us as slaves for his own benefit. If someone read this message, please, help us._

_Era from Galuk.'_

After reading the message, Razer asked

"What do you think, love?"

"We should help them."

Razer smiled at his wife's certainty and said

"And that's what we will do."

Soon, their little ship landed on Galuk. To their astonishment, when they got out from the ship, they saw 4 wolfs. Two of them were females with dark-brown fur, one of them had a red dress while the other had it dark blue. They had black eyes and chin length brown hair. The others two, males, had only dark blue pants. One of them had red eyes and black fur while the other was blue eyed and with brown fur.

The she-wolf with blue dress approaches carefully the couple and spoke

"Hello, My name is Era. I'm the one who sent the plea for help. He is - she gesticulated towards the wolf with black fur and red eyes - my mate, Veran, she - towards the other she-wolf - is my sister, Ivy, and he is her mate, Racon."

"Greetings, my name is Razer and she is my wife, Aya."

Era laughed and made a smelling gesture

"We figured that out. You two have a similar scent. I take it you are Lanterns?"

"Yes - said Aya -, I'm a White Lantern and Razer is a Blue one. How do you know about us?"

"Over the years, since we have a new ruler, here had come many of those Green Lanterns. But our ruler, Draius, told them everything is fine and... they believed him and left without investigating."

Aya smiled and said

"Do not worry. We will set your people free."

Veran answered

"Thank you. You have now idea how it is to have a family in this times. Me and Era have been married for 3 years but we don't have a cub yet."

"Why not?" asked Razer with a raised eyebrow.

Era said

"It is hard to rise a family with Draius in charge. We don't want our little cub to put in danger or to suffer."

"Yes, I know - said Razer -, I lived on such a planet. But now it is prosper."

"And yours will be the same." Aya continued. "We promise you."

Era said

"It is not safe for us to talk here. We should go somewhere else. Come this way."

Razer and Aya followed the wolfs in a village. The villagers were also wolfs, the females were simple dresses, on different colors, and the males were only dark blue pants with black belts. They could see some wolfs-robots punishing the ones who stopped working by electrocuting them.

"They way they treat them... is insulting." said Aya.

"Yes - Era explained - , Draius built this machines to punish the ones who stop working even for a brief minute." she growled before adding

"The only thing he wants are the money and power. He doesn't care about this people. His own people. Arghh, I wish I could decapitate him myself!"

"Do not talk like this in public, mate." said Veran.

Soon they arrived at a house. It was built from rock and had a small garden.

"What is this place?"

Era answered

"Our home."

"All of you live in the same house?"

"Razer!"

"It's okay. Yes. One year ago Draius destroyed my and Veran's house with the purpose of building a new factory."

Aya asked

"How come he is ruler when he is such a..."

"Bastard" Razer finished for her.

Era sighed and said

"Our people have been here for many centuries. It all happened eons ago: Our God, the Great Wolf, came to our planet, Linia, and told our rules to divide us into more peoples and to leave to colonize more planets. Every rules chose people from his own kingdom. Lycus was the one with whom our ancestor left. He was a great leader and a wise man. He ruled our new kingdom wisely and justly. Six years ago, at the coronation of the princess, who then was only seventeen years old, Draius attacked her and her fiancé. After an intense battle, the princess was ready to win but Draius cheated by threatening her fiancé's live. Of course, she surrendered and gave the throne to Draius. Since then, he has ruled us with tyranny."

"What happened to the princess?" asked Aya.

"Oh - answered Veran - she and her betrothed got married and Draius let them live. But he destroyed their house and threatened their peace. But some of the wolfs made a resistance. Unfortunately, um... the princess and her husband aren't uh in it."

"How about you?" asked a very interested Razer.

Veran continued

"All of us are part of the resistance. Era and myself are its leaders. The wolfs trust us and we need to stop Draius's tyranny, bu we cannot without someone else help. Someone from outside."

"So you need us." conclude Razer.

"Yes - answered Ivy -, a Lantern have more power than we could ever have. And with both of you here, we have a chance to stop him."

Razer and Aya nodded and Aya talked

"First, we need to see the Resistance."

Era nodded, saying

"We have a secret base outside the village. Follow me."

The wolfs leaded the way while Razer and Aya were the 'tail'.

"You know, I don't really trust them." whispered Razer.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It's... I feel they hide something from us."

"Razer, they are terrified. Those machines could shock them and they could die and..."

"Look, when you are living on such a planet you could make up something. And I have this feeling..."

"Maybe you're wrong."

"I learned to see when someone is lying or hide something. You, in your days as an AI, could checked someone's vitals to see if one lies. For a living being this is a bit harder but when you figured out how to do it..."

"Stop it! Not even me could to tell when someone was lying to me, remember? First with Drusa and... and then with yourself."

Oh, yes, he remembered well that day. Her face of lost confusion, the pain in her eyes.

"Aya, I..."

"Save it for later!" she answered coolly and went faster, catching up with Era.

Razer looked at her and shook his head. _Great! Just great_. _I upset her, again. __Why I must always screw the things up with her? Urgh, I'm such an idiot! _

Era opened her mouth and said to Aya

"Your mate doesn't trust us."

"How do you know?"

"Both of you whispered but wolfs have a strong senses. All of us heard you two."

"I'm so sorry. Razer usually isn't like this but he doesn't give his trust to someone so easily. We didn't mean to insult you..."

"It's alright. I understand."

At the wolfs' base they came to an agreement: Razer and Aya, along with Era and Veran, would go to Draius's home which was kind of a base. From there he controlled the robots.

(Two hours later)

"Me and Veran will release the slaves. You two go and stop Draius." said Era. She and her husband went to their own business while Razer and Aya entered the base-house. They were on the hallway. Aya wasn't so upset but she tried to act like she was.

"Aya..."

"..."

"Please, listen to me!"

"What? To hear you saying how you do not trust them?"

"No! I... I still don't but I guess it's because..."

"Cut it off!"

"Would you stop being so stubborn and acting childlike and just listen to me?"

"Um... no."

"AYA!"

"Razer, I told you..." but she was cut off when he made a whip construct and wrapped it around her.

"Razer!" he turned her around so now they were facing each other. Aya still refused to look him in the eyes.

"Razer, let me go!"

"No! Love, I'm sorry!" he really sounded honest. Aya tried to keep her calm, serene and indifferent demeanor but she couldn't. _I don't like he has this effect over me! Over my heart. _But truth be told she liked and was in awe at the way she affected him and vice versa.

"Now, would you just calm down, so I could speak?"

"Tell me!" she demanded.

But, instead of speaking he bent down and brushed his lips against hers. Aya's eyes grew wide but then, mimicking his own eyes, they closed. She struggled a little to set her arms free and Razer huffed against her mouth. His whip construct dissipated from her and she snaked her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Razer put his hands firmly on her hips. After a couple of minutes, they pulled apart, looking into each other eyes.

"I take it you forgave me, love?"

"I did it before that." she confessed. Aya giggled at his reaction.

"You're a good actress but I would prefer you not to do something like that again."

"I promise, my love."

He slammed her on the wall and slammed their lips together. Aya tried to give a cry of surprise but it transformed into a soft moan. A purring sound filled Razer's throat. After a couple of minutes of making out, Aya put her hands on his shoulders and broke the kiss. Razer gave a groan of protest but she said

"Let's go!"

When they arrived at the control room, they were surprised to see Era and Veran there, held captive by two wolf-robots. Another three robots were there as well a wolf. He had gray fur and red eyes. He wore dark blue pants and a blue, royal shirt. He turned around

"Ah, it's good you decided to join us. But where are my manners? I am Draius, this world's ruler."

"Aya, Razer, run!" screamed Era, only to be shocked by the robot which was holding her.

"Uh-huh! Please, be quiet. Or I'll be force to take extra-measures."

A robot pinned Razer in its arms and took him near the two now-captive wolfs. Aya looked a bit scared for Razer. Draius only chuckled and approached the White Lantern. He smelled the air and grinned.

"So you two are mated, huh?"

He took Aya's arms and got her in the middle of the room.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouted Razer. The robot restraining him electrocuted him.

"NO! RAZER!"

"Do not worry, my dear!" said Draius, putting his muzzle on her neck. Aya made a face full of disgust as Razer grimaced. Draius dragged his muzzle on her cheek, licking it. He then pulled back to look into her blue eyes. He looked lustfully at her form from head to toe.

"You will be a great mate, my dear."

"A... a mate? You... you want us to marry?"

"Yes, you could say that."

Razer felt his blood boiling. An auditible growl was forming in his throat.

"I won't do that!"

"You have no choice, dear."

Her ring glowed red as well her eyes. Draius put his muzzle on her neck again, making her shiver. That was everything Razer needed. A restrained emotion came back to him: rage. He closed his eyes, focusing on his rage, and when he opened them again he was in his Red Lantern uniform. His body glowed red. He destroyed the robot holding him captive and pinned Draius on the wall, setting Aya free. She looked at him, fear, worry and, surprisingly, relief etched on her face. She went at the control panel, taping furiously in it. Razer, whose body was surrendered by red flames, locked his eyes with Draius. He punched the wolf in his stomach and said

"That's for enslaving your own people!"

He punched him again

"That's for acting like a tyrant and using your people!"

He punched him hard in the face and Aya's heart skipped a beat at the last comment:

"And that's for TOUCHING MY WIFE!"

Draius passed out due to the force put in the punch. The robots short-circuited thanks to Aya and the two wolf-mates were freed. Aya came to her husband who tried to calm down. She kissed him sweetly on his cheek and his uniform changed again in a Blue one. He looked at her, worried

"Are you alright, love?"

"Yes, I'm fine." she responded and made a cloth construct, wiping the place where Draius licked her.

"That was disgusting!" she declared after finishing.

"Yeah, I know. I saw it, remember?"

Aya giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, saying

"Well, it appears you are a hero again."

He kissed her a moment later. The pulled apart when Era cleared her throat. Verand have already took Draius to a cell and freed the others wolfs.

Era said

"Thank you so much!"

"You don't need to." said Aya.

"It was our pleasure." confirmed Razer.

Era laughed and said

"I believe I can take my throne now."

"Wait - said Razer in astonishment - you mean you are the princess?"

"Exactly. I will organize a banquet tonight. You are invited."

"I don't know if..."

"Awww, come on, my love. It will be fun."

She then made something Razer didn't expecting from her: puppy dog eyes and lower lip slightly above the upper lip. Razer's heart literally melted on the spot.

"How could I say 'no' to such a face?"

"Yay!" Aya chirped.

Razer sighed and added

"But we won't stay too long."

"Fine." Aya mumbled under her breath.

A few days later, they left Galuk behind, flying in space for a new adventure. Razer had no idea how but Aya convinced him to stay longer on Galuk.

(Six months later)

The Peace-bringer, how they called it, landed on Volkreg. They haven't been there since they left in their honeymoon. They got out from the ship and headed towards their house. Both of them were surprised to see Tessa there. Razer asked her

"Tess, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi, lovebirds. How was your honeymoon? I took care of your home and garden."

"Thank you, Tessa. It was very kind but you didn't have to..."

"I know, Aya. But I wanted to. Oh, and by the way, your friends are going to marry in 4 months."

"What friends?"

"Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris. I received an invitation. And me and Feen received some Green rings."

"You two are Green Lanterns now?" asked Razer incredulously.

"Yes, Ray. And it's great!"

(One week later)

"Tessa, may I talk to you?"

"Sure, Aya. What is it?"

"Could we go somewhere else?"

"Um... yeah."

The girls went into one of the public garden. They were near some trees when Tessa asked

"So... what is this about?"

"I have a query for you."

"Well, tell me!"

"My body acts strange. It is acting out of normally parameters."

"In Volkregian, please."

"I... I" Aya's eyes grew wider and she put her hand on her chest. "I don't feel very good."

She propped her arm on a nearby tree and started giving out her lunch. Tessa looked at her and waited until her friend stopped.

"That's a good example for what I want to talk to you." Aya said after wiping her mouth with a cloth.

"Aya... What... what are your other symptoms?"

"Symptoms?"

"Yeah, you know?"

"Nausea, dizziness, various pains in my head and stomach, a sightly swelling of my extremities and the chase of what females from all the species name it..."

"Okay, okay, Aya." Tessa cut her off, feeling they were getting a bit too personal. "I believe I know what's happening to you."

"That is a great news, Tessa. Tell me!"

"Well... um, Aya, I think...um..."

"Well?"

"Perhaps you... are um..."

"Tessa, say it!"

"Okay! I... I think you're pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"The symptoms, what I saw... I guess... I've gone through it Aya. And it was the same."

"What if... what if Razer doesn't want a child with me?"

"Honey, he loves you and will accept your child."

"But..."

"No 'but'! Razer and Ilana wanted to rise a family after the war is over. Now it is over and Razer started a new life and a family with you. He will accept and love your child. Just talk to him and you will see I'm right."

"Yes, I'll talk to him."

Two days later Aya was in their little workshop. She still didn't tell Razer about her pregnancy. _How could I tell him? 'Hello, my love! I know you and Ilana wished to have children so I became pregnant.'? No, of course not. Why is it so hard? I wish I had a way of telling him... I know! _Aya smiled softly at her idea.

Meanwhile, 'him' entered the workshop and to his astonishment Aya was there. She was at the desk with her back at him so she couldn't see him. Razer approached quietly and surprised his wife by embracing her.

"Razer!" she whispered startled.

"Is something wrong, love?"

"N-no, no-nothing." her stuttered wasn't unobserved.

"Yes, it is. Tell me!" he demanded. Aya sighed, thinking at how she should start.

"Yesterday I was at healer Lyna."

"Why?"

"Tessa told me something and I wanted to make sure it is true before talking to you."

She turned around and put her palms on his chest, looking at her still flat abdomen. She was aware of the fact she will have probably the same period of the Volkregian women, meaning 7 months, and she was around 3 weeks. She took a deep breath and

"You wanted to have children with Ilana, right?"

"Y-yeah. Why do you ask me?"

"Well, um... do you still wish to have children? I mean... do you wish us to have children?"

"Yes, of course I do. Love, what is with this questions?"

"Well... I need to tell you something about my current state..." Aya took his one of his hands in her and put it on her belly. "I have a surprise for you, my love. Tessa told me and Lyna confirmed it to me yesterday: we are going to be parents."

Razer's eyes widened and he asked, bewildered, "Love, are you saying...? You mean you are... pregnant?"

"Y-yes..." answered Aya hesitantly. "Are you content?"

He frowned but the way his eyes shone and his lips quirked in a soft smile betrayed his content.

"Of course I am. You... you made me so happy, love. I... I doubt I could ever thank you enough for... for loving me, for giving me your life and... and..."

"I'm glad you are happy. I was afraid you wouldn't accept..." he silenced her with a kiss.

"Don't be silly, love!"

Aya smiled happily and Razer copied her. Their life was perfect.

(Four months later)

Razer took care of Aya and her state. He took her to Lyna periodically. As they thought, Aya had the same gestation as a Volkregian woman, meaning she had roughly 3 months until she gave birth. They didn't know what it was. They wanted to be a surprise but for any eventuality they decided to choose both names for girls and boys. Aya had a hunch: she believed it would be a boy, so she and Razer made sure to decorate the baby room specifically for a boy: blue walls with green tents. The hadn't seen or talked to their Lantern family for 10 months, but Aya planned on making them a surprise and showing at Hal and Carol's wedding. So they prepared for the trip with the Peace-bringer. Aya mastered the ultra-warp well so they didn't need an AI. Tessa and Feen took Mannu on Oa. While Razer and Aya were gone in their honeymoon, Tessa gave birth to another boy, naming him Mahi. They took him on Oa as well. Unnecessary to say, Aya was happy to see him. Tessa gave her advice about pregnancy and kids.

Meanwhile, on Oa, Hal and Carol were doing preparations for their wedding. They planned on having to weddings: a main one, on Oa, with all their Lanterns friends and a second one on Earth, with their families and normal friends.

* * *

_That's all. I hope you like it. Maybe my story isn't as good as the rest of stories here but I'm proud of myself and my work. In time I believe I'll become more experienced. Anyway, tell me what you think. Read and review please.  
_


End file.
